particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuzaki Independence Party (New Endralon/Kizenia)
Grey |Seats1 Title = Camera Unită a Deputaților |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Regiunes |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of New Endralon |political parties = Political parties in New Endralon |elections = Elections in New Endralon |party_logo = }} The Kuzaki Independence Party (Kizenian: Partidul Independenței Kutohaderia; abbreviation: PIK) was a right-wing, Kuzaki secessionist political party in the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia, and Kuzaki that also advocates a strand of neolibertarianism and Kutohaderian nationalism. The party was created by Tselha Breban in 4375. In 4381, it created an partnership with the newly formed Three Republics Independence Party, sharing a party whip. This saw the party only run candidates in the Province of Kutohaderia from the 4384 election onwards. History The Kuzaki Independence Party was created during a period of political doldrums in New Endralon. At the time of its formation in 4375, it had been 15 years since either of the two parties had proposed legislation. Instantly it attempted, albeit with little success, some life in the Chamber of Deputies by introducing legislation. Their agenda had only limited success too, with some of their Acts, most notably the Civil Liberties Reform Act and the Military Reform Act getting the support of the government, whilst others were rejected, or simply ignored. The first election that the party participated in, reflected their "unknown quantity" status in New Endralon. Voters, decided to lend their support to the established parties. However, it was notable that their highest vote share was in the Regiune of Kutohaderia, the province they wished to give independence to. In 4380, the PIK became the largest party in the Chamber of Deputies, albeit by one seat to the reelected High Chancellor's party, the Alliance of Liberals. However, due to the Party of the Church, it did not hold a majority. Further, it could not propose a new cabinet as the constitution dictates that the High Chancellor proposes a Cabinet. After the dissolution of the Party of the Church, the PIK accepted the High Chancellor's offer of a Grand Coalition, despite his refusal to even discuss independence for the Kuzaki Republic. To this means, it was decided by the PIK leadership to create the Three Republics Independence Party (PITR), headed up by Costel Florentina. Although technically separate, the two parties would share a parliamentary party. They also agreed upon not running candidates against each other, meaning that PIK candidates only run in Kutohaderia, whilst PITR candidates run in the other four Regiunes. Ideology The ideology of the PIK is split into three pillars: Neolibertarianism, Kuzaki Secessionism, and Kutohaderian Nationalism. In the PIK Party Accord, it states the party's stance founded upon these three ideals: "The Partidul Independenței Kutohaderia is created upon the pillars of neolibertarianism, Kuzaki secessionism, and Kutohaderian nationalism. These three pillars combined create the political philosophy of the party. 1) Neolibertarianism: the socioeconomic pillar of the party, dictating that government regulation must never get in the way of society or the economy so to allow for constant growth and development. 2) Kuzaki Secessionism: the political pillar of the party, dictating that a sovereign Kuzaki Republic would be more successful in meeting the needs of its people than the current Confederation. 3) Kutohaderian Nationalism: the sociocultural pillar of the party, dictating that the needs of the citizens of the Kuzaki Republic, be those citizens of any ethnicity, nationality, religion, or sexuality, be prioritised for the sake of the collective growth of the country." As stated in the Party Accord, neolibertarianism is a key part of the PIK's political vision. The party stands on a platform of pure deregulation of both the market and civil liberties, believing that the choice of the individual regarding the individual is more important than any form of government. The other two pillars are explained below: Difference between Kuzaki Secessionism and Kutohaderian Nationalism Though at first it appears Kuzaki Secessionism and Kutohaderian Nationalism are one and the same, these are actually two different concepts, both of which are espoused by the Kuzaki Independence Party. Kuzaki Secessionism is the belief in the Kuzaki Republic's secession from the Confederation. Nothing to do with the Kuzaki people themselves, though naturally attributed to them as they are the majority in the Kuzaki Republic, it is based off the belief that the "corrupt" and "bureaucratic" Confederation is naturally biased towards the Kuzaki Republic because of the location of major urban areas of the Confederation in New Endralon and Kizenia, meaning the Kuzaki Republic ends up becoming the most deprived of the three nations. Due to this natural bias, secessionists argue that for the Kuzaki Republic to strive, it is necessary for it to leave the Confederation and create its own completely sovereign state. Kutohaderian Nationalism on the other hand is the espousing of nationalistic views for the Kuzaki Republic. Named "Kutohaderian" Nationalism so to distinguish between itself and the Kuzaki Nationalism based around ethnicity and the Kuzaki people, the ideology promotes the interests of all New Endralons, Kizenians, and Kuzakis in the Regiume of Kutohaderia. Electoral Peformance List of Leaders Category:Political parties in New Endralon